Because firearms are potentially dangerous when in the wrong hands, many devices have been proposed over the years for preventing firearms from being used by unauthorized persons. Some of these devices, e.g., trigger guard locks, while functional, are fairly cumbersome to use in that they require a user to manipulate various locking parts to secure the firearm. Additionally, when not in use with the firearm, such locking devices must be separately stored, during which time the various loose parts can be easily lost.
Some locking or security devices are integrated into the firearms. These devices typically comprise some sort of electronics system, wherein a user has to key in a code or perform some other action to unlock the firearm for use. These systems are convenient, but are invariably fairly expensive. Additionally, even when the safety systems in such firearms are activated, it is typically the case that ammunition can still be chambered, which raises the possibility of accidental discharge, plus it may be difficult to determine whether or not the firearm's chamber is empty. Additionally, there is a possibility of unauthorized use if the firearm is disassembled and the safety system thwarted.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a firearm locking device that is easy to use, inexpensive, integrated into the firearm, and, when the locking device is engaged, that cannot be defeated if the firearm is disassembled and that prevents ammunition from being fired.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for locking a firearm wherein the firearm cannot be unlocked even if disassembled, that prevents ammunition from being discharged when the firearm is locked, and that easily enables a user to determine that the chamber is empty when the firearm is locked (i.e., the chamber is visually exposed).